<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are my Life by hopalong2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616180">You are my Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2'>hopalong2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Shades of Gray....assumes Sam and Jack are in a relationship</p><p> </p><p>I don't own anything purely fanfiction</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jack, you were awful to her....." Daniel said accusingly. They were in the infirmary waiting on Jack's physical. He had apprehended Maybournes team...it was over.</p><p>"I haven't been myself since I met you... NOW I AM." It replayed inside him over and over. He had actually said that! To her face! He remembered how hurt and broken she looked as he turned his back on her.</p><p>Jack had been quiet until a small gasp came out as tears rolled down his cheeks. Janet and Daniel pulled the curtain around his bed. "Jesus....what do I say to her?"</p><p>"Well she's working out now so...."</p><p>"WHAT??!!"</p><p>Jack and Daniel both looked at Janet who's eyes were saucers at this information.</p><p>"Jan what?"</p><p>" Colonel... Sam only left the mountain twice while you were on Endora. And that was only because I threatened her. She's seriously underweight and sleep deprived. She shouldn't be stressing her body, she was ordered to bed rest.</p><p>O'Neill processed this information and grabbed Daniel's jacket. "C'mon before she hurts herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't own anything</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam tried to focus as she ran. The room began to look like something from Alice in Wonderland. There were different shapes and colors and they were moving along with her.</p><p>She felt bad that she had lied to janet but quite frankly shed had said anything to get out of the infirmary before jack arrived.</p><p>His words tore her heart from her chest. Had everything been a lie? Oh God she thought as tears streamed down her cheeks. She increased her speed to where she was almost possesssed .</p><p>Jack watched her run lap after lap at the track. Her movements were sloppy far from the organized Major she had become.</p><p>The commanding officer and him told him something was wrong... The husband in him told him she was in trouble.</p><p>"Sam?" </p><p>She startled at the sound of his voice. She was trying to get to the door but her senses were off. She thought she was heading for the door when actually she was reaching the diving platform for the training pool.</p><p>Jack watched in disbelief as she never slowed. Her body launched full force off the track and began to fall. Her terrified scream was something jack wasn't likely to forget.</p><p>In a second gravity had flipped her so she was going to hit the water head first.</p><p>Jack's body was moving before his brain told it to.<br/>
"SAM NO GOD..." there was a sickeningly loud thud when she hit the water.</p><p>He reached the edge and dove watching her still form sink.

They met at the bottom Jack knew he had to be careful her neck almost snapped in her fall. 

He bear hugged her from behind then braced her head on his shoulder and kicked for the surface.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't own anything</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack quickly changed and walked to the infirmary. He stopped cold when he saw the Halo around her head. Collecting his sense again he moved towards her. He stopped again when he heard her sob...</p><p>"But Janet the things he said....he doesn't love me whole how can he love this?" </p><p>Jack broke...fell to his knees at her bedside. "God Sam I'm ,..I....I... please I can't breathe without you...I.,..."</p><p>He finally gave up talking and just laid his head on her chest as they both cried.</p><p>Janet walked in.</p><p>"I still can't feel anything in my legs Jan..."</p><p>Jack's eyes shot to Sam's face the look of panic she wore burned into him.</p><p>"I know Sam...there's a lot of swelling from when you hit the water...we have to let it go down before we..."</p><p>"Am I paralyzed?" Sam almost shouted</p><p>Jack cupped her cheek rubbing softly. "Baby we won't know til the swelling goes down." He glanced at Janet who nodded.

"Baby? You're calling me baby? Oh so now you're my husband? "

"Sam I...."

"Get out.."

"Sam please don't let me ...."

"GET OUT... GET OUT"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't own anything</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam jolted awake with memories. Crying furiously she wiped at her eyes until a tissue box appeared. She looked up to see General Hammond sitting there.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Hello Sam....we need to talk youngin."</p><p>Sam smiled at the name her godfather used and remembered it used often when she was little.</p><p>"Okay papa."</p><p>After a long pause Hammond sighed and looked at her.</p><p>"Command made him do it Sam....his orders were to alienate all friends and family. By any means necessary."</p><p>"I understand...I just..."</p><p>" I know it's hard to separate the man from the mission...but I just saw him. Sam he's broken, lost. I've debated having him watched, like when Charlie died." </p><p>Sam's eyes widened</p><p>"I know you didn't know..I was 2IC of his last black ops unit. You've never seen a man so lost, so soulless, a shell really no life at all." </p><p>There was a minute of reflection between them then the General continued "please don't punish him baby girl. He did what he had to and it's killing him." </p><p>When Hammond made to leave Sam stopped him and asked that Jack be brought to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't own anything</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was asking where jack was as the Halo was being removed. Her tests showed the swelling was down but she still had no movement</p><p>She wasnt getting any answers. She was able to pull a wheelchair close and slip into it...if she was right, there wasn't much time.</p><p>Jack's muscles trembled and screamed and he pushed through the water end to end, back and forth. He'd lost count....it didn't matter. His face fell beneath and he didn't have the fight to surface... didn't want to. He was still heading for the end of the pool but he couldn't surface.</p><p>"JACK! NO JACK! " Sam screamed as she burst thru the doors and saw his body suspended beneath the surface. She grabbed the arms of her chair and pushed hard shoving herself forward into the water.</p><p>When she got down to him there was no response. She locked her lips around his creating a vacuum and pushed all the air she could into him&lt;

She pushed against his weight meaning she forced him up while herself down...she didn't care.

Jack had about a foot to go to the surface when he came to flailing violently. He broke through choking on water and trying to understand what happened.

Taking in the overturned wheelchair that was now in the room Jack dunked his head and found his fear.</p><p>Barely taking a breath he dove again..his anger at her carelessness seething. He grabbed her non to gently and pushed off the bottom. They both shot through the surface coughing and sucking in air.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING SAM? DAMN IT OF ALL THE FOOLISH, IDIOTIC THINGS....."</p><p>"AND WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING JACK? TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF? IS THAT IT? JESUS WHY DO I KEEP KILLING MYSELF TO SAVE SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T FUCKING WANNA BE SAVED?" </p><p>Sam screamed the last part into the air at no one in particular then collapsed in tears.</p><p>He went for her then stopped and realized something.  "Sam.....baby you're treading water!" Her tear filled eyes snapped to his and then they both looked at her legs moving in tandem with her arms.</p><p>She looked at Jack again then started sobbing uncontrollably.</p><p>He swam to her and moved them to the shallows</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't own anything</p>
<p>Rating change to explicit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Baby im sorry...I'm so sorry ...I love you so much ....</p>
<p>Jack was suddenly silenced by sam's tongue being shoved in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Sshhh....it's over Jack"  he shook involuntarily at her words as relief flowed thru him.</p>
<p>She giggled and pulled back.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>She leaned close to his ear and whispered "catch me and find out..."</p>
<p>After flashing a wide grin she took off swimming furiously</p>
<p>Jack grinned to himself in relief and followed.</p>
<p>  Instead of trying to get away she swam for him wrapping herself around him. He felt her shaking.</p>
<p>"Sam?" He felt her cup her hand over her mouth and pulled back from her slightly and slowly pulled her hand away </p>
<p>"Baby what is it?"</p>
<p>"I was so scared I lost you again."</p>
<p>Jack pulled her to him and kissed her hard, long, and deep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>